


Of a Feather

by the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still not entirely sure how this happened, but he does know that he likes the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt: With all the non and dub con going around I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. So can I have a fic where two characters, any two (or three, or four) characters have normal, happy sex. I don't mind some very light bondage, but the happy, consenting sex is important! Thank you!
> 
> Idk if seven-way sex can necessarily be construed as 'normal' per se, but it's fluffy and happy sex at least.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure how all this started.

Okay, no, he did know that part. It started when he and Gabriel got to arguing over some obscure bit of comic book lore, and he’d Skyped Charlie for a final verdict. Turned out she’d been one of Gabriel’s besties back in college, and the ensuing conversation had contained much excited hand-waving and promises that Charlie would visit soon, and bring her girlfriends with her.

They’d all been a little stunned when those girlfriends had turned out to be Meg and Cassie, but once the initial meetup was over, and the awkward ‘hi ex-girlfriend how have you been’ moments with Cassie, things had settled down. The others had started coming over on a regular basis, had grown used to finding Dean entwined with Sam and Castiel and Gabriel, irrespective of who was biologically related to whom, in the morning-midday-afternoon-whenever phase after they’d played some roleplay or video game or marathoned movies so long into the night they’d all passed out together.

Then Dean had started waking up with his face nuzzled against the back of Cassie’s neck, or in Charlie’s lap with her fingers carding absently through his hair, or, once, on Meg’s shoulder (to be shoved off when they were both awake enough to realise that was weird). His other lovers were doing much the same, and while Dean still got a little twinge of hurt at the amount of time Castiel chose to spend with Meg rather than him, he’d learned to accept it. Slowly. Mostly. He’d learned a lot about sharing since he and Castiel had first fallen into bed with Sam and Gabriel, after all, and it did look pretty fucking hot when Meg...

See, they’d come to an arrangement. A foursome had worked for the guys, after all, and a threesome for the girls, so who was to say they couldn’t shake things up a bit? Charlie and Gabriel had been the keenest proponents (not that Charlie wanted to fuck any of the guys in the slightest, but she was hardly going to turn down an opportunity to watch them). Meg, Sam and Castiel had got on board with the idea pretty shortly after them, and while Dean and Cassie had taken a little longer to be convinced- mostly because of the whole ‘ex’ situation, which they were still kind of working out, having decided not to fuck each other until they’d got the non-sexual side of their relationship back off the ground- they’d eventually been won round.

Hey, what could he say? It was kind of hard to resist four sets of puppy eyes being turned on you full force, even if Meg had kinda ruined the effect by rolling hers.

So here they were. The bed in the master bedroom had made a graceful exit, to be replaced by several mattresses across the floor, piled high with blankets and pillows that were currently sitting off to one side to make way for the rampant amounts of sex the occupants were engaging in, though one of them remained to prop up Dean’s hips while Castiel fucked into him with movements that shuddered and shifted every time Meg did the same to him. She had him from behind- Dean could see her over Cas’ shoulder, grabbing at his hair and pulling so that he made those fucking gorgeous little gasps of his, his voice breathy and bass-deep, and so a lovely long stretch of his neck was exposed for Dean to explore with lips and teeth and tongue.

There was another gasp from next to him, and he took a momentary break from marking Cas up to look over. The fact that he and Cassie weren’t getting it on with each other just yet had, they decided, no place being something that blocked everyone else’s fun. Thus, there she was, splayed out, her body on a line that ran parallel with Dean’s but the other way, so he couldn’t see much beyond her face and neck and shoulders. He didn’t have to see to know what Charlie was doing down between her legs to make her writhe, though- he remembered their time together well enough to know what flicks of tongue would drive her wild, where to stroke and crook and sometimes scrape his fingers to have her moaning and clutching his hair like she now was Charlie’s. Her own was splayed out around her, tickling against Dean’s shoulder and cheek every time Castiel’s thrusts pushed him a little further along the mattress. He could smell her perfume like this, and a hint of the garlic from the pappardelle they’d had for dinner whenever she turned her head towards him, thrashing and almost laughing as Charlie hummed her pleasure.

A harder thrust from Castiel; Dean found himself arching right along with Cassie. Meg smirked down at him. “Can’t have you getting distracted now can we?”

“Wasn’t distracted,” Dean protested, a little breathlessly. “Just admiring the view.”

Cas smiled, first at him, then at the grinning Cassie. Meg, rather than going for a typically cutting response, stared at her too, a rare, faint hint of fondness creeping over her expression. It was Gabriel who called out, from over on the neighbouring mattress, where Sam had his wrists fastened with the fluffy pink handcuffs he’d brought home last week and was apparently making it his mission to explore (once again) every last bit of skin on Gabriel’s chest. “Well, if you like it so much, why don’t you go ahead and close the gap? Go on, Deano. Kiss the girl.”

Dean looked over again, suddenly unsure. It wasn’t like he and Cassie had never kissed before- of course it wasn’t- but their recent dates had been about the chastest thing he’d done since he first started dating Cas, in spite of their seeing each other in the most debauched state possible on a fairly regular basis.

Luckily for him, Cassie just rolled her eyes. “Thanks, but I’d rather not kiss someone when there’s the risk of their chin hitting my nose. Doesn’t exactly- oh!” A quiet buzzing sound started up and she writhed again, biting her lip for a brief moment before wrenching her control back from where Charlie and her vibrator had caused it to slip away. “Help the mood. Fuck.”

Gabriel was watching with some interest- at least, until Sam ran his hand in a teasingly loose grip along his cock. Even then, he only spared enough of his attention to pout at his errant boyfriend, then purr like a contented fucking cat when the handjob started up in earnest with Sam leaning in to nip at his earlobe. “Hey Charlie,” he said, between moans. “Ever... ever tried that tongue one?”

“The vibrator?” Charlie looked up from Cassie’s cunt. The action was initially greeted with some protest, and Dean stroked his girlfriend’s hair soothingly before the buzzing grew louder and caused her plaintive noises to turn into a much happier groan. “Only once. Made my tongue go numb. The ones you strap to your fingers felt kinda weird, too. Why?”

Gabriel shrugged. “No reason. Just curious. Though this one,” he grinned, indicating Sam with a scratch of his nails down his back that had him groaning, “kinda liked it when I sucked him off with it.”

“That, and you have an oral fixation,” Dean reminded him.

“Never denied that,” Gabriel replied cheerfully.

“So you shouldn’t,” Sam told him, grinning. “Not like he doesn’t benefit from it. You remember that time you were eating him out while Cas fucked his-”

There was a moan from above Dean as Sam spoke and a sudden liquid heat in his ass. Apparently Cas did remember. Dean grinned.

“-face,” Sam finished, looking faintly surprised by the response to his anecdote.

“Well,” said Charlie, and Dean didn’t need to see her face to know that she was grinning, too, “I guess someone wants a repeat of that, huh?”

“I’d be up for that,” Dean chimed in, stroking a hand through Castiel’s hair, willing to put up with his temporarily exhausted weight on top of him for now. He watched Meg pull out of him, stroking a hand down Castiel’s back to soothe away his slight wince as the strap-on slipped free. Meg looked like she was about to undo the straps, but she paused for a moment.

“Hey Dean,” she said eventually. “You think you’ve been fucked well enough yet?”

Dean hummed consideringly. “I think I could still take more, if you were up for giving it to me.”

It was a challenge, and they all knew it. “Brat,” said Meg, not unkindly, as she set to undoing the straps. Dean blinked, confused and a tiny bit disappointed, but a moment later she was pushing Castiel over to one side and handing him the strap-on, shuffling up the mattress until her cunt was above Dean’s face. “You realise you’re going to have to work for it, right?”

Dean would have expected nothing less. He gave her his best shit-eating grin, propped his head up on a hand, and set to work. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just about see Castiel watching them both, his eyes dark and wide. He acknowledged Dean’s gaze with a slight flicker at the corner of his lips, then got onto his knees and moved down towards Dean’s legs, bringing one hand around her back to rest on her hip and using the other to spread her cunt wider for Dean, parting the labia and drawing back the clitoral hood so that he could get at it with the tiny, quick flicks of tongue she liked. “Dick,” Meg breathed, “you’re not supposed to _help him_ , that’s against the rules.”

“Which rules are these?” Castiel asked, his voice rounded out by amusement and softened with fondness. “I must have been absent for that particular round of negotiation.”

“Mm, I think you were,” said Sam, though his voice was almost drowned out by Cassie’s drawn-out keen as Charlie’s fingers and mouth and vibrator finally pushed her over the edge. Dean kinda wished he could have seen it- he’d always been kinda fond of her o-face- but instead he turned his attention entirely to Meg’s clit, pressing a hand to the base of her spine to hold her in place. Castiel helped with that particular objective, his hand digging into Meg’s hip more and more until Dean was fairly certain it was going to leave bruises.

Not that Meg seemed to mind, not going by the way she was gripping both their hair and panting into Castiel’s mouth. The vibrator was still going in the background, Charlie’s pants and moans joining Gabriel’s as Cassie fingered her open and Sam took his and Gabriel’s cocks in hands and rutted against him, but Dean didn’t spare them more than a moment’s thought until Meg started shuddering and bucking her hips above him- or would have done the latter, had it not been for Cas holding her fast.

Less than a minute, by his reckoning. Dean was good at this shit.

“Alright,” Meg gasped eventually, “alright. Clarence, would you...?”

Castiel pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before she could bat him away, and grabbed the strap-on from where he’d placed it back in its box. It was probably not _entirely_ hygienic, but what the hey. It wasn’t like any of them were sleeping around, not any more. Dean spread his legs again, watching with undisguised anticipation as Castiel helped Meg put the harness back on.

Instead of getting back between Dean’s legs, though, Meg moved off him and leaned back on her elbows, shooting Dean a smug smirk. “See something you like?” Dean pouted at her, but he knew what was coming next, and he wasn’t all that unhappy about it. “I suggest you come get it.”

Gabriel and Charlie made a whipcrack noise almost simultaneously, but Dean just flipped them both the bird and sat up, crawling over to Meg on hands and knees, a slight sway of his hips belying the submissive look of the thing. Castiel was staring openly at him, or maybe at the come dribbling out of his ass, he wasn’t sure, but when he moved to straddle Meg’s hips, there was a pair of warm, steady hands on his own to lift him up and nudge him gently down.

The plastic felt kinda weird right after having been fucked by Cas- a bit too still for his tastes, too unyielding- but it was big and wide enough that Dean found himself letting out a satisfied groan once it was buried in him to the base. Castiel’s faintly amused hum rumbled against the back of his neck and Dean grinned, tilting his head back against his shoulder as he rocked his hips.

There was a startled little hiccup of noise in the background. Charlie, he thought, and a moment later the silence of the vibrator told him he was right in suspecting she’d come. Cassie was murmuring quietly to her, and there was the rustle of blankets being drawn over and pulled across two sated bodies, but Dean was rather more focused on chasing his own pleasure at that moment. The shift and drag of the dildo inside him, Castiel toying with one of his nipples until he gasped and arched his back, Meg bringing a hand up to stroke his cock with a roll of her eyes like it was a chore and the hint of a smirk on her mouth that said it wasn’t. Her fingers were pretty calloused for a chick, more so than anyone else’s in the group’s except Sam’s, and despite the way her touch was light and teasing, it still felt so good.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from bucking up into her hand for more. But he didn’t think he could be blamed for that, even if Meg did just take her hand away entirely for it.

“Nu-uh,” she admonished. “You want it, you’re gonna have to work for it.”

Dean groaned- a low, plaintive noise- but Meg wasn’t budging, so he lifted his hips, Castiel’s arms around his waist providing support and a little extra strength. There was another whip noise from Gabriel, but Dean barely had to turn his head to see  the cause of the ‘mmph!’ that followed- Sam had decided the most effective way to shut him up was to snog his brains out, and Gabriel didn’t seem at all inclined to disagree.

Either way, Dean had more important things to think about. Like fucking himself hard on the plastic in his ass, for instance. He wrapped an arm over Castiel’s, leaning back against him just a little way as he rocked his hips in small, quick circles. With Meg’s hand on his cock doing little more than sit there, the pleasure was dull, fuzzy, almost, but it was still there, still spiking slightly with every shift. Castiel’s breath was warm against his neck and Dean turned his head towards him- not trying for a kiss, just content to breathe the same air he was.

He was pretty sure there was more than just Meg’s eyes on them like this. He was also absolutely certain he didn’t care. If anything, it made it hotter. The others had been vocal about their appreciation of similar sights in the past, and the idea of other people getting off on him getting off? Well, it was a little bit flattering.

And then there was the part where he apparently won Meg over enough for her to start jerking him off again. _Hell_ to the yes. Dean moaned unabashedly loud, more so when Castiel started stroking hands over his chest and pinching at his nipples, and after that it took him an embarrassingly short amount of time to come.

Well, not that embarrassing considering how long he’d already had to hold out. But still.

Meg’s eyes were half-lidded, a smirk playing over her lips as Castiel gently helped Dean off the dildo and unstrapped it. Dean decided against lying down, knowing she had something more planned, and that it’d probably just involve him having to get or sit up again. He was right, kinda; Meg gestured towards her stomach, where his come had splattered out a bit and was running slowly down to her side.

“Well? Get cleaning.”

Dean’s noise of protest was little more than a token, much as he would once have made out otherwise. He leaned over dutifully, ignoring the slight twinge in his ass, and ran the flat of his tongue along the mess on Meg’s skin, tasting the bitterness of his come and her sweat combined. Castiel’s hand was rubbing circles in the nape of his neck, which was nice- what he wasn’t expecting was for Meg to reach down and stroke a hand through his hair, too. When he looked up, startled, she tugged on it until he got the message and went back to cleaning her off, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t just smugness and satisfaction on her face. The gentleness of her touch in between tugs was new, as was the way in which, when he was done, she tugged him down to lie between her and Castiel. He glanced over at the other side of the room, where Charlie was lying curled up with Cassie’s head pillowed on her stomach, and got a lazy, happily tired grin from each.

He could get used to this, he thought, as he looked slightly to the left to watch Sam reducing Gabriel to a sexually charged mess on the other mattress. Or perhaps he already had, and he just hadn’t quite registered it up until now.

Either way, life like this was pretty damn good. 


End file.
